


Ending A

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Crack, Dark Crack, Death, Fighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The death of a friend.





	Ending A

mikel da santo looked at the tye dyeq car in his hands and felt grumpy.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his smelly surroundings. He had always hated big f dog fronkthe clints house with its cooing, cautious chop. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel grumpy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of trevar pililips. trevar was a cold mongooges with wide legs and short teeth.

mikel gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a mean, deranged, alcohol drinker with chubby legs and tall teeth. His friends saw him as a spilt, snotacular snake. Once, he had even brought a hot floid heeerrrbert back from the brink of death.

But not even a mean person who had once brought a hot floid heeerrrbert back from the brink of death, was prepared for what trevar had in store today.

The chilli teased like tackling dogs, making mikel ????.

As mikel stepped outside and trevar came closer, he could see the innocent smile on his face.

"I am here because I want an apology," trevar bellowed, in a two faced tone. He slammed his fist against mikel's chest, with the force of 3185 horses. "I frigging hate you, mikel da santo."

mikel looked back, even more ???? and still fingering the tye dyeq car. "trevar, ur a hipster," he replied.

They looked at each other with angry feelings, like two charming, cruel cats punching at a very nasty mikels birthday, which had punk rock music playing in the background and two murdering uncles stabbing to the beat.

Suddenly, trevar lunged forward and tried to punch mikel in the face. Quickly, mikel grabbed the tye dyeq car and brought it down on trevar's skull.

trevar's wide legs trembled and his short teeth wobbled. He looked crazy, his body raw like a gifted, grim gun.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later trevar pililips was dead.

mikel da santo went back inside and made himself a nice drink of alcohol.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS OBIOUSLY CRACK


End file.
